Gossip Girl A new generation lives on
by twihead
Summary: Blair and Chuck's daughter causes havoc with Serena and Dan's son. This is full frontal war, so put on your weapons and get ready.


_So I'm a Bass. Do my industries really mean so much to so many people? My name's Chelsea Brooklyn Bass, and I'm the daughter of Blair Cornelia Waldorf and Charles Bass. Ironic isn't it? That I'm the demon seed of the bad and worst? I know it's bad, but it's not that bad until you really read what Gossip Girl's been saying about me. _

_

* * *

_

**It's not really Sunshine and lollipops in Upper Manhattan.**

**I know you've been waiting for the Gossip Girl fix, and I, myself haven't been here to deliver it. My holidays have fulfilled my dreams with nothing but bore and regret, but now I'm back for good, and you'll never guess who I saw too.**

_Spotted;__**E**__**veryone's **__not so favourite Queen Bee drinking down and breaking loose. I mean, this isn't a first for the girl but you have to admit that even we expected better than this? At least Blair had class. That probably didn't apply over __**little**__**C**__ who got these things off of her father. Wait- speaking of __**Chuck Bass**__- if she was the demon spawns, and then I guess she isn't so little anymore._

_You __**know **__you __**love**__ me,_

_XO XO,_

_G__ossip __G__irl._

* * *

Okay so that was a though recoil right in the ass. What was I supposed to do? It was a Girl's Night In. Tradition…as usual.

_She sat in the normal seat on her undone bed, lifting the eye covers away from her carefully fluttering eyes. She sighed and bit her lip as she looked up towards the maid who was serving her break-fast. She smiled superiorly to herself. She was always a morning person, or so her mother had taught her well. Beginning to stand she looks herself in the full view mirror, adjusting her hair-do, and smiling in approval. She then turned towards the curtains which she parted, leaving the healthy glow of the sun to lighten up her room, she had to admit, electric blue as a silk nightgown was quite an exquisite choice. She groaned softly at the knock at the door, taking a sip of her OJ as she motioned for Dorothy, her maiden to answer the door. With a small smile she over heard the talk, immediately flushing a pale pink._

"Oh, Miss Blair, I didn't expect you to come this early, Miss Chelsea just woke up, she having Orange juice right now…"

_Laughing, Chelsea shook her head, her lips parting as she heard her mother excuse the maiden. She smiled as her mother approached her, giving her a slight embrace before sitting at the seat which faced one of Chelsea's many mirrors. It was them when she turned around, waving towards Chelsea and beginning to speak._

"I know you're excited, it's after all Junior Year and your time at the school is almost over. I get that being the Queen means a lot to you and you'll do anything to wipe anybody out. For once, I'm proud. But baby girl, it's almost Ivy Week and you've got to be on top of your game. Your father and I both went into Yale, and we expect you to do the same. Now, if I'm correct you as is tradition, next week you'll have the Constance Girl's and St Jude's Boy's day to meet the people representing different schools. I picked out an outfit for you and your father wishes you the best. I know he can't be here right now but Chelsea, he really wants this for you- for us."

_Chelsea nodded, if anybody knew, she did, after all she was the main source into their money. She was the representative of this family, not to mention the most important value to them right at this moment. With all due kindness, she was really the future that they looked forward to. Sighing, she parted her lips, beginning to speak in the voice the sounded like wind-chimes._

"Mother, I do know that, and I won't let you down. Just because Serena took away your chance doesn't mean that anybody will take mine. I know, I know, now that she's married to…_Humphrey_, you don't talk anymore, but I'm sure I won't let that happen. I won't even let her child near the guy from Yale. I'm really in for this, seriously."

_Oh boy, if Blair only really knew what was going on between Chelsea and a certain Michael Rufus Humphrey. She probably would be doing more than sabotaging. She'd probably be in on the kill, and pronto too. But she didn't know, and that's what Chelsea adored. It wasn't normal for The Queen Bee to be seen with Lonely Boy the second, right? Wrong. The two continued to chatter, quite comfortably too, as we divert out attention. _

* * *

**O**kay, so I may be lonely and charming, but that never really stopped me from getting the girl I want. I guess I was the Bad News Bearer. Apparently. They said that Basses and Humphreys never got along. I guess that was because of the war between the Waldorfs and Van Der Woodsens. What could we do? We fell in deep.

_Michael Rufus Humphrey, son of Serena Van Der Woodsen and Daniel Humphrey began to get off the bus and make his way up the steps of the Met. No, he wasn't a regular here but Chelsea had promised that they would meet after __she had met up with her friends at the Met steps. He waited of course, failing behind. She'd looked so beautiful after all and after she had dismissed her friends he began to walk. Central Park, their favourite place to meet. He sat by the water, looking out and sitting on the concrete slab. He smiled slightly as it over-looked the water, feeling a soft hand caress his shoulder. He turned around, immediately feeling her presence upon him. He smiled of course as he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. So they hadn't seen each other in a while? Wouldn't we all have acted like this? She pulled away first of course, slightly breathless with her cheeks flushing pink. Without thinking he began to caress her cheek, leaving her to smile as she began to speak. _

"Mike, it's been too long. I'm sorry I haven't been seeing you lately, but it's been crazy, you know? I mean with Ivy week soon and the girl's going crazy, you know how my mother is like. My father can't even protect me from her anymore. You're so lucky to have cool parents like Dan and Serena; I don't know what I would give…"

_She sighed as he cut her off with another kiss, leaving the two to smirk to each other. He didn't seem to think the same way as her, wanting to show his passion. Who were their parents to stop them? He was from Brooklyn and she was from the Upper East Side, it wouldn't all be war, yeah? But it may have been all different, what did these two know? All they were doing was kissing…minus the telling part. _

"I know, and my dad's gotten me to do all this practicing with poetry and my music. Mum's just been utterly fantastic, Aunt Jenny's been giving me all my support and Gran Lil is doing well. St Jude's is still ruled by the Archibald's of this town, and I'm guessing Dartmouth is out of the picture for me. I was kind of thinking to go around the world first…but I don't know."

_He shrugged as Chelsea pouted. She was never one to like being distanced. She hugged him slightly before beginning to speak, kissing his lips in a motion that explained quite a lot. Wasn't it just adorable? _

"I simply _can't _and _won't_ let you leave me. You mean too much. I don't know if I can function with all this…chaos. I don't know if I can keep up with another Chuck and Blair confrontation. Seriously…"

_She sighed slightly as he began to run his hands through her hair. They should be careful that somebody was watching them…more likely, someone like me. What would happen if the love-birds get shot mid-flight? Do they come crashing down and the families come to war? I think so. _

* * *

Love-birds being shot down?

_Spotted; __**T**__**wo **__of the newest love-birds on the scene. I heard that these days kissing with your enemy was the new black. But I don't know…it seems a little __**bland**__. Don't get your Le Perla's in a bunch though, I mean, it'll all work out better, right __**little C**__? I mean, really, it couldn't be __**that **__bad. Right __**Lonely Boy the Second**__?_

_You __**know**__ you __**love **__me,_

_XO XO,_

_G__ossip __G__irl. _


End file.
